


Natural Beauty

by catalyst19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Genderswap, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalyst19/pseuds/catalyst19
Summary: 性轉！僅字面上性轉，大家都是男兒身。──2014.07.01





	Natural Beauty

_體育課結束後的更衣室_

早在鐘響預示課堂結束前，女孩們早已迫不及待的藉著各種理由提早離開球場回到更衣室。對於Tony Jantschke而言，與其說討厭運動不如說女生在各種準備上總是比男生麻煩些。趁著老師鳴哨宣布結束比賽的那一刻Tony迅速收拾好物品，早早進到淋浴間盡可能的爭取多一點的課間時間好將身上的黏膩感洗去。等到Tony在置物櫃邊上換上乾淨制服整頓儀容的時候，Patrick才緩緩地從室外踱步而來，看樣子應該是最後一批從球場上下來的學生。只見他大喇喇地把手中的毛巾與水瓶扔在一旁的板凳上，開始脫掉因汗水打溼的上衣。

「熱死了──」Patrick抱怨道，「為什麼選在正午的時候在戶外上課？」

沒有在意Tony是否真的在聽，Patrick自顧自地繼續他的牢騷：「踢到一半衣服一直黏在身上好不舒服，你看男生多方便都可以打赤膊在場上奔跑為什麼我們就不行？」

「雖然理由很笨，但是他們認為方便區分隊伍」、「太陽底下也不會因為你脫衣服就變得比較涼快」、「你忘了你很容易曬傷嗎？」，雖然懶得回應Patrick的抱怨Tony還是忍不住地在內心腹誹。不甚熱絡地看向妹妹，這時Tony這才注意到Patrick運動服底下還穿了一件背心，正想說「既然會熱就不需要穿這麼多」的時候卻發現Patrick背心裡什麼都沒有。

「Patrick你的內衣呢？」Tony問道。

「你說胸罩？跑步的時候勒在肋骨磨的難受。」Patrick皺起了鼻子。

「你只是還不習慣，也可能穿太緊了。為了保護你發育的胸部你應該穿著它們。」Tony一邊教育Patrick一邊回想上個周末Hanke帶著他和Patrick到百貨公司購買內衣的情形。

如果可以他一點也不想要在經歷第二次了（嚴格來講應該是第三次）。第一次的時候只有Hanke和自己，一個單親爸爸帶著青春期的女兒在賣場前面無所適從的模樣現在想想還真有點滑稽。若是沒有當時專櫃小姐熱心包辦了選購與教學的工作，還真不知道該如何結束尷尬的情況。也直到最近因為Patrick時不時地抱怨胸部的腫脹與疼痛，Tony才想到自己的妹妹也長這麼大了。

原本Tony只打算叫Hanke出錢，由他帶著Patrick去購買適合的衣物。沒想到那個老頭竟然哭著說出「叛逆期的女兒不愛老爸」、「爸爸不准你嫁人」之類的蠢話硬是跟了過去。而且跟著就算了，那老頭在店員介紹的時候還不時加上令人汗顏的評論……Tony搖了搖頭拒絕再去回憶。

「而且……那些圖案很幼稚……」在Tony陷入痛苦回憶的同時Patrick吞吞吐吐的說出了不穿內衣的另一個理由。

在Hanke的介入下（根據Hanke的原話：「出錢的是老大」），Patrick的第一件內衣上面繡滿了小熊、小花、小草與小蜜蜂等充滿童趣的圖案。雖然說以少女為目標客群，但是對於開始意識到自我形象的女孩而言可能真的有點幼稚。從另一個角度想，Hanke這傢伙根本就不懂得養小孩也說不定，等到中學都快結束了才發現女兒進入青春期。說不定Hanke根本沒有意識到他們長大了不再是襁褓中的嬰孩，Tony不禁懷疑他們都是怎麼長到現在。

「喔，那你喜歡什麼『成熟』的圖案？」Tony正打算揶揄一下自己的手足......等等，哪裡不太對勁！「......不會是因為Marco的關係吧？」Tony狐疑地問。不不不，才剛交往就到這一步也太快了吧？！先不管Hanke發現後會怎麼處理Marco那小渾蛋，身為姊姊也絕對不允許賀爾蒙爆表的小子占自己妹妹的便宜，至少也等到成年！Tony保護欲爆棚的想道。

「跟Marco有什麼關係？」跟不上Tony思維的Partick摸不著邊的問道。

「不，沒什麼」Tony瞬間找回理智，「等下個月你生日就叫老爸付錢我們再去買你喜歡的款式吧，再買幾件運動款式吧。」

TBC?

**Author's Note:**

> 因為是片段所以就真的沒頭沒尾的。不過還是說明一下好了，小揚姐姐跟曼姊的稱呼是從安珉跟炎竹推薦的文章來的。文章裡Hanke養了Tony、Marco、Patrick跟Marc四個孩子但是沒有血緣關係，總之就是很日劇的系列文。然後不知道為什麼有一突然冒出了內衣這件事情（我想不起來了）就套到小曼身上了。不過這裡的關係比較簡單，Hanke是單身父親，Tony（18）跟Patrick（16）是姊妹，Marco（17）是學長最近開始跟Patrick交往。
> 
> 之後還有炎竹找到的超邪惡訪談讓我們得知赫爾曼這小宅男sex的時候會記得脫襪子，於是內衣梗在這時候又被提起。總之三個瘋女人在噗上腦補的不亦樂乎，然後就試著把那些骯髒的東西整理成完整的片段好有個交代（你是要對誰交代，曼姊嗎？
> 
> 沒有Beta有錯請指出。


End file.
